The present invention relates in general to the field of biobased materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to polylactic acid-backbone graft and bottlebrush copolymers with low moisture vapor transmission rates prepared from lactide-functionalized hydrophobic macromonomers using ring-opening polymerization (ROP).